The Wedding
by LillyJB
Summary: This fic is AR because Susan doesn’t die from the toxic envelopes, but instead goes on to marry George. This story is taking place after the wedding. It's not supposed to be that funny because it's a romance. I know Seinfeld isn't romance but I love J:E.
1. Chapter 1

The scene is George and Susan's wedding reception. It's outside with gardens all around and is very beautiful. Susan is seen standing in the background in her wedding dress talking to some other women. George is talking to Jerry somewhere to the side, most notably away from Susan.

"I can't believe you went through with this. Never thought you'd do it," Jerry said to George disbelievingly.

"Never thought I'd do it? What are you talking about?" George asked accusingly.

"No, I just thought you'd back down. You know…" Jerry said.

"No I don't know. Explain to me why you think I'm a chicken, Jerry. Explain it!" George asked, more than a little flustered.

"Never mind," Jerry brushed him off.

"Right. Ya know, I thought you'd have a date to bring here," George said.

"Nah. It's over with Leslie," Jerry said.

"What was wrong with that one?" George inquired.

"I don't know… just didn't like her," Jerry said absently.

"Didn't like her? Oh, Jerry my friend, you'll never get married like I did if you keep doing this. You can't make one compromise so you can both be happy together? You can't even keep a girl for more than one month- how do you expect to spend the rest of your life with one woman?" George lectured him.

"I don't," Jerry said flatly.

"You don't! I thought you wanted to get married sometime or another," he questioned Jerry.

"Well I did, but there's nobody out there, now. I must have dated every single woman in New York City. No exaggeration," explained Jerry.

"And there's, uh… not ONE woman that you think that you'd want to, ya know, marry?" George asked.

"No…" Jerry said hesitantly.

"Sure… right…" George looked over at Elaine, sitting alone at some table all by herself. "What's wrong with Elaine?"

"Nothing's wrong with her! I must have told you this a million times- it just didn't work out. She's great and everything but it just doesn't seem to work!" Jerry argued defensively.

"Uh, no. I meant why is she all… sulky?" George asked again.

"Oh… right… Um, I don't know," said Jerry.

"Why don't you go sit with her?" George prompted him.

"Nah, she's fine," Jerry dismissed him.

"Jerry…"

"Alright!" Jerry yelled at George at last before he walked over to where Elaine was sitting at sat down next to her.

"Hey," Jerry said to Elaine.

"Hi," Elaine said softly after she looked up at Jerry.

"What's the matter?" Jerry asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she said as she looked down at her hands on her lap, "Just wish I had a date,"

"Yeah, yeah. Me too…" Jerry agreed.

"I thought you had one already?" Elaine asked him.

"Did. Didn't work out," Jerry explained to her.

"What was wrong with that one?" Elaine asked with a smirk.

"Why does everyone say that!" Jerry yelled jokingly.

As they laughed, Elaine gave that overly-done super girly-girl laugh. Jerry gave her a bit of a strange look, but apparently it went unnoticed by Elaine.

"Yeah, well you were closer to having a date than me, you know? But, what can you do, right?" Elaine said.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

The awkwardness was obvious when slow music came on and everyone paired up on the dance floor, including George and Susan in the middle. Elaine looked at everyone dancing.

"Uh, Elaine. Um, do you-" Jerry started but Elaine interrupted him.

"Sure," She said much too eagerly. She clearly noticed her mistake and tried to cover it up,

"…I guess…"

They stood up and walked to where everyone was dancing and start to dance. Again, they seemed to feel very awkward because they tried not to let their bodies touch too much and it was obvious that they were embarrassed to be dancing. Jerry and George caught sight of each other, and George seemed enthralled that Jerry and Elaine were dancing. He had a giant grin on his face and he gave Jerry a thumbs-up and mouthed the words "The pact!" Jerry just rolled his eyes at him.

"George seems happy," Jerry said after he rolled his eyes.

"Sure does. I didn't think he'd actually go through with marrying Susan." After Elaine said this she smiled, then sighed and rested her head more on Jerry's shoulder and put her arms a bit more around his neck. She was plainly disappointed when the music stopped and a different upbeat song started playing. She looked at Jerry and they both let go of each other and walked back to the table they were sitting at earlier, with Jerry noticeably sitting closer to Elaine so their knees were now touching.

"You're welcome?" Jerry asked with a big smile on his face, delighted about what he had just done.

"Ha. Thanks," Elaine once again looked up at Jerry and smiled, but her smile soon faded as she began to just stare into Jerry's eyes.

"Elaine?" Jerry asked, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Oh. W-what?" Elaine answered, still a little spaced out.

"Uh… nothing,"

"Oh, okay," Elaine said as she looked back down at her hands on her lap as they fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

Now Jerry started studying Elaine before her eyes darted back to him.

"What?" Elaine asked again, a little unnerved.

Jerry just shrugged his shoulders nervously again and looked away. When he was sure Elaine wasn't looking at him anymore, he turned back to her and started to stare again.

"Jerry, what is it?" she asked him again.

Jerry didn't answer this time but instead continued to stare at Elaine. They were silent for about a minute before Jerry began to lean his face into Elaine's.

Note- I know I probably should have written it in the form of a script but I simply much prefer to write it this way. And I know that this was probably really bad for a first chapter. I ended the first chapter there only because, even though I do have more written, I needed just a little more time to write something that I could say was the second chapter. Also, I really was anxious to submit this. This is my first Seinfeld fanfic, I don't know why though- it really is my favorite show like EVER. So please go easy in reviews, if anyone reviews at all.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't help herself from moaning quietly and putting her hand on his left leg while he kissed her. Even still, she was taken aback slightly by his kiss and pulled away.

They looked into each other's eyes for another minute before Elaine summed up all of her courage and began to kiss him again. This time she put both her hands to either of his shoulders and Jerry held the sides of her waist and pulled her even closer. As they realized that they were still in public they pulled away again and let go of each other. As the idea of what they'd just done became real, Jerry and Elaine's faces both became extremely red with embarrassment.

"What!" Jerry yelled, startling Elaine. "I think George is calling me, I gotta go I'll be back, I'll be back…" his voice trailed off as he walked away towards George, leaving Elaine to sit at the table and mull over what had just happened.

"What just happened there, with uh, with you and Elaine, huh?" George asked eagerly the moment Jerry arrived at his side.

"I don't know. You saw- we were dancing and everything and afterwards I just… just got sort of an impulse, you know?" he explained.

"So you just left her there at the table?" George asked in astonishment as he glanced over at Elaine, sitting where Jerry was just moments before.

"Well, I felt awkward so I told her that you were calling me," Jerry explained as he began to stare at Elaine again.

"You only felt awkward because you stopped kissing her. Why'd you stop, anyway?" George asked.

"Well, we ARE in public you know, no less your wedding!" Jerry explained.

"Why didn't you leave, then! You two are perfect for each other, you can leave. You know that I always wanted to see you guys back together…" George told Jerry.

"I couldn't leave, this is your wedding! Your big day! I wouldn't miss it just to be with Elaine…" he looked over at her sitting at the table again and swallowed hard, "Well, maybe not just to BE with her, but you know what I'm saying, right?" Jerry tried to clarify for him.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. Well so why don't you go back there and sit with her? She probably thinks you only acted on impulse and you don't like her," George said.

"Well… that is simply not true," Jerry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Believe me, I know," George said to Jerry with a wink.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go sit with her," Jerry said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, Jerry," George started as Jerry turned around, "remember- you can leave ANY time you want-" Jerry cut him off again, "I'm good George, don't worry," he said with a light roll of his eyes before walking off to the table again to sit with Elaine.

**NOTE: It's definitely going to be a while before I update with another chapter because I am really stuck on the third chapter. It shouldn't be TOO long but it might be a while. And thanks to the two people who reviewed my humble first chapter. And speaking of chapters, I'm not updating until I get at LEAST _one_ more review! ;-)**


End file.
